


The Necromancer

by LunaSister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bromance, F/M, M/M, One Night Stands, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSister/pseuds/LunaSister
Summary: The war is over, and life has moved on.  Everything is good, at least for a little while, until an unknown enemy, growing in ranks, wants our young hero gone before he can become a threat. Unfortunate, and tragic events occur leaving Harry with no other choice than to run. After months of traveling the world, never staying in one place too long, Harry finds a rip in time and space. With nothing holding him back, he finds himself on Asgard. Where a certain Prince becomes infatuated with the downtrodden Master of Death. This is where Harry's path to becoming a God of Death, aka. "The Necromancer," begins!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s), Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Loki (Marvel)/Harry Potter
Comments: 34
Kudos: 268
Collections: Harry Potter Crossovers





	1. Act 1 Scene 1: I Am Brother Nile Foster

Author's Note: I own nothing from the Harry Potter or Marvel universe, only my love for both the characters and actors, writers and etc... that contributed in making such awesome works for us to enjoy.  
This fic, will be a Harry Potter and Avengers Crossover. Not sure if it will be a series or just a really long multi-chapter work. Either way hope you enjoy it, and please comment and let me know what you think. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Act 1 The Saga of A Never-ending Tragedy

Scene 1: I am Brother Nile Foster

The summer sun sat high in the sky, beating down on the shoppers of Diagon Alley, leaving the England air as usual, sticky and hot. This didn’t help the fact that the wizarding shopping center was crowded with the late evening rush of Hogwarts students followed by their parents, who were all doing last-minute shopping before the first of September. 

Harry Potter groaned in exasperation. He didn’t like shopping. It was tiresome, never-ending, and if Harry was being honest, he would have rather been asleep at this moment than dragged about the crowded alley filled with loud and pushy wizarding folk. 

But as he followed behind his godson Teddy Lupin, who was chattering on about a young witch he liked in the year above him, Harry could not help but smile. Teddy was tall and gangly with long, willowy limbs, and knobbly knees that always seemed to have a funny little spring in each step the teenager took. Harry couldn’t help but be in awe of the boy. At thirteen years old, Teddy was the most confident kid the older wizard had ever met. Merlin knows Harry had never been as confident and sure of himself at that age, and it made him happy to see it. 

Teddy was Harry’s pride and joy, and it made Harry's heart swell just to see the smile that split the young wizard's face as he turns to talk to his godfather. Teddy was a handsome boy with sandy hair, and a tan complexion that was spotted with dark freckles across the bridge of his nose. His chin was sharp, cheeks round, and large eyes, a strikingly bright shade of hazel that always seemed to shine like honey in the sunlight. 

Harry often thought the boy looked like a cross between a baby-faced cherub and a fairy with twigs for limbs. Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought, but Teddy didn’t seem to notice, as he was still rambling on about his crush.

“She’s a Goddess Harry! Her hair is like dark acromantula silk, and her eyes... Merlin Harry! Her eyes are like sapphires found in a Merfolk's cave, deep and dark and...” Teddy seemed to trail off, lost in his own little world filled with this mystic Spider-Mer-Witch whose beauty struck thirteen-year-old boys dumb.

Teddy had been babbling on about this girl Hallie or Hillary, Harry wasn’t quite sure for over two hours now. Actually, to Harry’s horrified amusement, his godson had been on about the poor girl all summer, last summer as well. Harry couldn’t help shaking his head at the thought before looking over his shoulder at Ron who was rolling his eyes at the teen's enthusiasm.

This time when Harry let out another laugh, Teddy noticed. The boy had stopped in his speech on how beautiful the young witch was, and had moved on to how amazing she was at Quidditch. He was now too glaring silently at his godfather and uncle. Hermione who had been walking ahead of them, turned back to look at the three behind her. 

“Ignore them Teddy. Unlike you, these two have no idea how to appreciate a young woman. This is why you will most likely have a girlfriend before you graduate Hogwarts.” Hermione told the boy wizard, who despite his burning cheeks grinned broadly.

“Thanks Aunt Hermione” Teddy whispered bashfully.

“Hey! I’ll have you know I had a girlfriend before I graduated” Ron chimed in, and Harry flinched at the glare Hermione shot at the tall red headed man.

“You best be talking about me, Ronald Weasley” Hermione hissed at her husband. 

At 30 years old, Ron Weasley was a large broad-shouldered man, with thick curly red hair which was usually always pulled back in a low ponytail, with an extended goatee covering his chin. If Harry was honest with himself, Ron had become quite handsome, taking after his older brother Bill’s dashing good looks, but good looks didn’t help Harry’s best friend when it came to his wife’s glare. 

Harry was always amazed at how such a large man seemed to cowl so easily under the witch’s heated gaze, but he wasn’t surprised really, he and Ron were practically conditioned from youth to flee from such a look. 

But now in adulthood, instead of sarcastic remarks under his breath, Ron Weasley had grown into a sweet talker, and Hermione never seemed able to resist.

“Of course, my Love. Who else is there but you? No one, that's who.” Ron covered quickly moving to sweep the woman into his embrace.

Hermione rolled her eyes, at her husband’s antics before quickly kissing him softly on the lips, and settling into his large arms. Hermione, like her husband, had grown into her looks. She was a beautiful woman. Her once-massive nest of curls, had become soft waves that fell past her shoulders, and her small frame compared to her husband's, seemed to fit perfectly against his.

“Um-gross” Harry and Teddy said at the same time, laughing in unison at their cleverness.

“Oh, hush you two and come on, I want to finish your shopping before too late Teddy.” Hermione said as she pushed herself out of her Ron’s embrace before beginning to lead them through the crowd of shoppers once more, this time hand in hand with her husband.

Harry tried his best to ignore the tightening in his gut, at the sight. In the decade, since the war had ended, Harry had realized that he was mostly going to spend the rest of his life alone, forever following behind his friends as the lone-shadow of pitifulness. 

"Come on Harry " Teddy called to bring the older Wizard out of his self-pitying.

As they made their way towards, Flourish and Blotts Bookseller for Teddy’s school books, Harry let his eyes scan the crowd. As usual, countless witches and wizards were watching the group, mouth agape in awe, some even pointed and whisper openly to one another as they watched the three war heroes pass.

But to Harry's luckily no one seemed to want to approach them, only stare from a distance. But Harry wasn't complaining, after years of Harry demanding for people to leave him be while with his godson, it seemed that the Wizarding World was finally starting get the hint that Harry didn’t want to be bothered. Harry was just turning his attention back to Teddy, when he noticed someone approaching them out of the corner of his eye. 

With a sigh of exasperation, he turned to face the man who, Harry quickly noticed was trying to step between Harry and Teddy. But Harry always on guard, had grabbed his godson by the elbow and swiftly moved the boy behind him, leaving the man instead standing between them and Ron and Hermione. The Weasley couple at the man’s back and Harry and Teddy at the stranger’s front. 

“Hello Mr. Potter. I am Brother Nile Foster of the Church of Truth, and I’ve come before you to ask that you answer to His Calling, and confess your sin and ask forgiveness so that you can be a true beacon of light and no longer walk the path of dishonesty and darkness” the stranger called out, loud and clear over the bustling noise of Diagon Ally. His words caught the attention of Ron and Hermione who had stopped a few paces ahead of them and was now making their way back to Harry and Teddy, confusion and concern etched on their faces.

The strange Wizard was dressed in dark robes long and flowing over his feet, a lard hood shadowing his face reviling only the man’s mouth. Harry was oddly reminded of a muggle monk, as he looked the man over. There was even a chain belt around the man’s waist, but instead of a cross at the end of it, there was a strange medallion hanging from it. Harry didn’t place the symbol, but it looked strangely familiar.

“What the Hell?” 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Author's Note: I'm hoping to post additional chapters on Mondays, this is my first time posting on AO3, although I have posted different HP works on FanFiction.net, so let me know if anything seemed awkward or whatever. I hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know. Luna'Sister ~The BookGoddess.


	2. Act1 Scene2: What The Hell Are You Even Talking About?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a fan of this story plot, I hope I can do it justice, I've been dreaming this fic up for the last few years now and I hope I can bring to life, and show how amazing this fic is in my head... one can only hope, and try... and hopefully try not to suck. No pressure Luna'Sister!!! None at all:)  
> enjoy!!!

Act 1 A Saga of a Neverending Tragedy

Scene 2: What the Hell are you even talking about?

  
“What the Hell?” Teddy wisped again from behind Harry’s shoulder, but Harry shushed him as he grabbed for his wand with one hand, while still clutching the teen with the other.

  
“Hey you back up buddy” Ron called out to the stranger, pulling the man's attention away from Harry. Hermione swiftly moved around the stranger to get to Harry's side who quickly handed Teddy over to her.  
Harry watched out of the corner of his eye as Hermione backed away with the boy until they melted into the crowd of Witches and Wizards, who seemed to pause as one turning to watch the strange disturbance happening in their mitts. Once Harry had seen Hermione and Teddy were tucked away in a side Ally, he turned back to the man before him.  
“Who are you and what do you want,” Harry questioned, as Ron forced his way past the man, to stand in front of Harry.  
“I am a messenger of Truth, here to demand that you fall to your knees and repent. Evil has walked among us to long in the form of a man, pretending to be the Hero of light, you Harry Potter must answer to Him and denounce your evil ways so that the Wizarding Community can once again walk the path of Truth without fear of the Darkness you carry in your wake” the man was talking to the crowd now and this made Harry nervous as he shared a baffled look with Ron, who shrugged his soldered in confusion.  
“Look here buddy, I don’t know who you think you are but you’ve got the wrong guy,” Ron said. It was clear to the two friends that this man was insane. But while Ron was ready to brush this man’s ravings as an oddity of the day, and move on. Harry was aware of the murmuring of the crowd. He saw the looks in their eyes as they watched the scene before them, some were nodding their heads, as if this man’s raving made sense to them and this thought gave Harry pause.  
Were there people in this crowd associated with this man, watching and waiting for something? Unease began to settle in Harry’s stomach as he scanned the crowd, letting Ron hold the Man’s attention.  
“No, I am a disciple of the Path of Truth and I have been sent to get the truth from Mr. Potter. It has been Over thirteen years and we have to see the Truth; we know that Potter walks the Path of Darkness, we have had enough. He has demanded that we take charge of this Evil, contain it before it continues to infect the rest of our community”.  
Harry spotted similarly dressed figures scattered around the crowd it was at this moment Harry realized that He and Ron were surrounded, and for the first time since defeating Voldemort fourteen years ago, Harry felt fear.  
“What the Hell are you even talking about, Harry Is a Hero, he saved all your sorry asses. None of you have the right to demand anything from him!” Ron was arguing with the man, not noticing the dark cloud that seemed to be working its way through the crowd.  
“Ron...” Harry started but the Stranger was calling out again.  
“Do you think we have not noticed that Potter has not aged a day since the fall of the Dark Lord, do you think we have not noticed that he has been cultivating a following of loyal subjects within the Ministry, spreading his Evil throughout our Community. Forcing Laws against for Werewolves and Giants to be demolished, laws that once protected us from these dreadful creatures.”  
For a moment Ron seemed too shocked to say anything, confusion and disbelief shown clear on his face. Harry was sure that Ron’s brain was slowly processing the situation, calculating the man’s words and coming up with solutions. But Harry knew it was too late.  
Whatever this was, it was big, and despite their ignorance of this new threat it was clear to Harry that the general wizarding populace was not as in the dark as he and his friends.  
“Ron, I-I think we should go” Harry whispered, as he slowly reached for Ron’s empty hand. The moment Harry’s hand was in Ron’s, the larger man griped onto it tightly and Harry knew that Ron understood.  
They had to get to Hermione and Teddy.  
They had to run…  
Pulling Harry closer to him, Ron began moving backward still facing the stranger in front of them. As they reached the circling crowd, Harry at Ron’s back tried to push his way in.  
but one look into the faces of the crowd, Harry knew on one was going to let them threw.  
“Do not try to run Harry Potter, no one here is willing to allow another Dark Lord to run free. Speak, confess your sins and you will receive mercy, continue on this path of darkness and you will only follow your predecessor to the grave.”  
Dread filled Harry’s stomach, they had to get out of here, he needed to get to Teddy.  
Desperately Harry searched the faces in the crowd, looking for someone, anyone willing to step aside. But all he saw were blank, cold stares looking back at him. He couldn't believe this was happening, what had he done to make these people turn on him like this?  
As far as Harry knew everything had been quiet, nothing in the Daily Prophet even hinted that the Wizarding people were unhappy with him, no crazy gossip column spouting nonsense or even paparazzi demanding answers.  
Nothing, and now out of nowhere this…  
What made things worse, was that Harry noticed more than a few unknown enemies within the angry crowd.  
There were also many people Harry knew from some point and time in his life. To his left stood Mr. Cornwick the clerk from Apothecary who gave Harry a deal on Dragon scales a few weeks ago. The man was looking at Harry as if he had stolen his firstborn child. Just behind Cornwick stood the shy barmaid Polly Fay from the Leaky Cauldron who always gave Ron free drinks whenever Hermione wasn't with them, and on and on it went. Faces upon familiar faces surrounded them, and Harry knew that if they didn’t get out of there now. Things were not going to turn out well for them.  
“Merlin’s Balls! Let us out” Ron screamed, as he tried to push his way through the crowd, still clutching Harry’s hand. It was obvious to Harry that Ron's temper was ready to blow.  
Ron’s face was quickly turning red, and his eyes had flickered from their normal cobalt blue to a dark and stormy shade Harry couldn’t place. His long Weasley copper hair was blowing in a breeze that seemed to circle slowly around him, before beginning spread out. Harry felt it, as it moved over him worm and familiar, comforting and demanding all at the same time. It was Ron’s magic…  
Despite himself and the situation, Harry caught his thoughts turning to how handsome Ron looked at this moment. Fierce and wild and beautiful… his magic was crackling around him, hot with his rage and Harry felt his own magic begin to buzz underneath his skin as if being called.  
Harry shook his head, clearing it of forbidden thoughts. This was neither the time and place, he had to get himself together. What kind of Hero was he? Since this whole thing had started Harry had let Ron stand front and center, He needed to do something, quick. It was him that these people wanted, and he couldn't let Ron deal with them alone.  
It didn’t matter that Harry wanted little to do with fighting, he knew that if he wanted to get to Teddy, he would have to.  
Clutching his wand, a little tighter as he brought it up in front of him, he looked up at his best friend. Ron looked back at him, nodding once as he raised his wand in unison.  
If they would have to fight, it would be together. Always Together…  
But as they readied themselves for a fight, someone in the crowd called out. Catching Harry’s attention, and as he turned slightly away from Ron, he noticed a foreboding figure standing on the edges of the crowd. Not part of it, but still closes enough that Harry could see its pale inhuman face.  
And Harry knew without a doubt that it was Death…  
Time slowed for just a moment, and Harry felt a tickle at his ear as cold invisible lips pressed against his skin.  
“Beware, Master, for the one who holds your heart is going to die” the voice was harsh and raspy and it sent shivers down his spine. But as much as the thought of Death tough freaked him out, its warning did much worse.  
As Harry became aware of the world around him, time began was moving normally again.  
“Too… late… Master”  
The air that had just a moment ago been thick with Ron’s magic, was rapidly began to cool.  
But Harry was unaware of any of this, because the moment time began to move forward, the world was bathed in green deadly light and then Ron was pulling Harry down.  
Harry’s world went cold…

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Author's Note: I couldn't wait till Monday to post this, I'm not very patient. Hope you enjoy!!


	3. Act1 Scene3:Still, If Hermione Was Honest With Herself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler chapter, a little glimpse of the Tro's life before all the good stuff happens!

Author's Note: Filler chapter.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Act 1 A Saga of a Neverending Tragedy

Scene 3 Still, if Hermione was honest with herself.

For as long as Hermione knew Harry and Ron, the two boys had always been opposite forces of the same coin. If Ron’s was fiery-tempered one with a snarky sense of humor and booming laugh, Harry was the cool quiet force that would set you to stone with one look, while looking innocent as a dove as he smiled shyly at you. To Hermione, the duo always seemed to move to their rhythm. Sink to each other, every movement with such ease that often left Hermione felling slow and uncoordinated beside them. Even when they were at odds with one another, Harry and Ron always seemed to know what the other needed. 

**********  
One morning, Hermione had noticed that Ron had the beginning sign of the wizard's flu.  
His skin was hot to the touch and his brow was covered in sweat even though his body racked with violent shivers.  
Unsure of her cooking skills Hermione planned to go to Molly Weasley hoping to get something warm and comforting for her husband. Merlin knew this wasn't the moment to try her hand in the kitchen. But before she could even make her way to the flew, to the Burrow. Harry was already stepping through the flew arms loaded with shopping bags and determined look in his eyes.

“Harry what are you doing here” Hermione askes started as she moved back to give him room into the living area.  
“ I noticed Ron wasn't feeling well last night, so I thought id make him his favorite, Dragon’s stew. I made it last night so that he could have some today, didn’t want things to get to bad. Best kick it out of his system before it really could get ahold of him you know.” 

“…”

“I also brought some of that medicine he likes from Hellena’s Healing Potions, the wild berry flavored, Merlin, knows Ron can be such a big baby if you dear try giving him anything else.”  
“Oh… thanks Harry, you didn’t have to” Hermione’s stomach twisted as she watched the raven-haired move into the kitchen, puttering around as he took a large pot of stew out and placed it onto the stove.  
“it's no bother, hemione just glad to help” Harry said as he turned away from her, humming happily to himself as he made himself at home In the kitchen she never used.

**********  
That hadn't been an isolated incident, there were plenty other moments were Harry seemed to take over her wifely duties, but it would be one thing if it was only Harry. But Ron had plenty of moments where he could be a jealous brut when it came to Harry. Ron tended scar off any guy that so much as looked at Harry with any type of interest.

If Hermione wasn't so sure that the two wizards loved her, and would die before hurting her, she would fear for her marriage. But she knew her boys, she knew Harry.  
Harry would rather suffer in silence, then to know that he had caused her any kind of pain.

Still, if Hermione was honest with herself, she always felt self-conscious about her relationship with Ron, and additionally Harry.  
Because even though she knew nothing had ever happened between her two best friends. she often found that she would insert herself between the two of them, whenever shed notice that they would slip into their own little bubble. Afraid that they would forget that she was there and realize that maybe they were actually meant for each other. That she was just some spare part that wasn't needed.

She would be stupid to believe that they weren’t perfect for each other, in some form or fashion the two men could be nothing but soulmates, destined… whatever. Besides Hermione jean Granger-weasely was anything but stupid.

She knew how Harry felt for Ron, all she had to do was watch the way Harry would look at Ron as if the redhead hung the moon and the sun, it was obvious that the raven was in love with her husband. Hermione was also pretty certain Ron was aware of Harry’s feelings for him. 

She didn’t know why Ron never brought it up, and secretly she was afraid to ask, but she knew that even if their relationship was only a platonic one. 

She could only guess at why the two never tried a relationship before Ron and Hermione got together, the timing was wrong, war, Ginny, fear? 

She didn’t know, but one thing Hermione knew without a doubt was that if one of the Wizards were ever to die at the hands of an enemy, the other would tear the world apart.  
There was no question that Harry and Ron would kill anyone who dared to touch the other.

So, the moment Hermione saw Ron go down after being swallowed by the emerald light of the Avada Kadvra curse, she knew the war was on its way.


	4. Act1 Scene4:It Shall Be Done

Act 1 A Saga of a Neverending Tragedy

Scene 4: It Shall Be Done

Cold engulfed Harry as he fell onto his knees, still clutching to Ron’s hand. A strange new freezing sensation had taken over his body so quickly. There was no in-between, and Harry knew he was going into shock. Confused, Harry looked down at his hands, the skin was changing colors, a bright fusion of rainbow patterns moved across the backs of his hands, as small ice crystals swirling and twisting up his arms. dummy Harry realized that his magic was awakening, much like Rons had moments before, but instead of warm winds filled with righteous anger Harry’s magic was a cold storm of death.

“That’s because you are Death now Master” Death’s voice hist into his ear.

Harry’s brain was moving like sludge, it took him a moment to prosses Death’s words. Harry felt his drow crinkle.

“How can I be Death, if you are Death” thoughts were slow and thick. 

“Don’t ask questions, you already know the answer to Master. Look down.” Deth’s voice sounded amused. It made Harry nauseous, which could be amusing in this moment, surrounded by enemies while holding onto… clutching onto…R-Ron’s...

Harry didn’t want to look down, he wanted to deny what he knew he would see. But as he sat there griping onto Ron’s hand as if it was a lifeline. He couldn't just ignore the truth.  
So he looked…Ron, a man who had always been so animated with emotions that often left Harry baffled, amused, irritated but most often loved; he was now looking up at Harry with eyes so void of anything at all. His blue eyes blank his jaw slightly agape. Hestinly Harry reached out, with his hand still clutching his wand, to wipe off a smudge of dirt of Ron’s cheek. Ron was dead.

**********

Hermione clutched Teddy to her chest, as fear anger and despair pulled at her mind. What was… what was this? The war was over, life was good! How could this be happening, after all this time?  
Hermione stood frozen in indecision. Distantly she could hear Teddy crying as he held tightly to her his face turned away from the scene happening in the middle of Diagon Alley. The two of them were hidden away in a side ally that she had pulled Teddy and herself into the moment Harry had passed the boy into her care. 

But even as she pulled the young wizard tighter to her, she wished she was in the middle of the crazed crowd, standing in defense of her fallen husband and heart-stricken friend.  
but she couldn't, she had Teddy to care for and if anything would ever happen to him, she would never forgive herself if anything were to happen to him.

So, as she stood in the distance watching as Harry’s magic began to swirl around him like a snowstorm in summer. She saw Harry reach out towards Ron, as if he was wiping something off of the still man’s face. All she could do was watch as the small quiet man, broke out of his shock at the sight of his besteads bead body, and screamed.  
A scream so deep and primal that it sent shivers down Hermione’s spine.

“Dear Merlin” she whispered in both wonder and despair as she watched all hell broke loose…

**********

Harry screamed…. It was like a dam had broken, so quickly that it was disorientating. One moment he was just a man lost in confusion and despair, and the next Harr’s insides were like a rage of dark and ravenous fury. Ron was dead… and all Harry wanted was for the world to pay.

Around him, he could hear the shocked cries of the crowd as his magic begin reaching out to them, one by one like an invisible hands plucking at strings that held them together.  
The first to fall was the stranger Brother Nile, in the middle of the crowd, the man was in full view of everyone. He had still been talking, preaching of Harry’s sins to the crowd and when Harry began to scream the man seemed to grow more confident. 

The spectacle that the young wizard was making was evident to the boy's dark madness, let's ignore his best friend's dead boy, and jump straight into Crazy dark wizard.  
Harry didn’t care, he didn’t ar what the man was saying, he dint lesion, all he cared about was the pain and the fury and death…

“Die” he whispered “kill him, kill them all”

“It shall be done”

Brother Nile, who had been standing there preaching to Harry’s evils, raising his arms to the sky, calling out “ Behold the Truth.” 

A moment later the man was falling to his knees, before he begins to slowly disintegrate. Harry stared in disbelief, he had seen that before…

The second to fall was the barmaid Molly, harry saw the movement out the corner of his eyes and turned to see, as the man behind her reached out to catch her his hands meet only ash as Polly’s body had like brother Nile’s, she already began to low away in the wiping winds’ of Harry's magic. The man didn't even have time to call out in shock, as one moment he was reaching for ash-filled air, then the next he just seemed to fall over onto his side, dead. 

Harry had just a second to think, that it was strange he didn’t turn to ash too, when as if being pushed over by an invisible force, the woman to the fallen man’s right was down, then the next person after that, and on and on. 

It seems to take a moment for the wizarding folk in the back of the crowd to realize that something was wrong, but when hey did, they begin to run and scream. It was a whirlwind of voices, a staccato of different pitches of terror as more wizards and witches began turning into ash. Harry himself had stopped screaming, he was now watching everything around him as if he was watching somehow both amazed and disinterested, his nose turned up in disgust as he watched as a somewhat familiar-looking wizard pushed an elderly hag to the ground in his hast to getaway. Harry choked on a giggle, it was a disturbing sound even to harry’s ears, but he gave it no mind as he watched the desperate man.

No sooner did the man take a step away from the woman now on the ground, that poof, he was ash. Harry looked away from the madness around him to look down at Ron’s still face.  
How could this be his life, this chaos, the neverending saga of tragedy? It was one thing to lose his love, to his best friend, that he could live with. At least with Hermione Harry knew Ron would have been loved and cared for.

But Dead? Harry could not stand it. 

Author's Note: Goodness I know this scene is taking a while to play out but, this fic is written in scenes, we are still in Secen One! I think in another chapter or two and we shall move on to Scene Two. please let me know if you enjoyed this chapter. 

Love Luna'Sister~ The Book Goddess


	5. Act1 Scene5: A Sea Of The Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of Act 1: A Saga of a Neverending Tragedy. I hope you enjoyed everything so far.

Act 1 A Saga of a Neverending Tragedy 

Chapter 5 Act 1 Scene 5: A Sea Of The Dead

No he could not stand for this, he wouldn't.  
The chaos around him was settling, living the cold wind thick with the smell of ash and death, but Harry ignored it as he pulled Ron’s body to him. 

“give hem back” he whispered to Death as he settled Ron into his lap.

I cannot Master” Death was wading its way threw the body that littered Alley. As he watched the entity approach, Harry noticed for the first time how much damage his magic had on his surroundings, and that it had a far longer reach then he thought it would in his despair. Not only were the was he surrounded by a ring of the dead crowd that had caged him and Ron in, but he also could see that far into the distance was a sea of the dead. The bodies cascaded the Alley, all the way down to the Greengots Bank.

For a moment he just stared, as clutched Ron to his chest. But then as reality set in, fear soon followed.

“Hermione, Teddy!” 

Silence answered, and Harry knew, he knew that in his madness, his grief he had done something unforgivable. Shaking, Harry gently paced Ron onto the ground as hs stood up. He needed to find Teddy.

“Teddy!” Teddy! Where are you” 

“Over here Master” Death had moved away, and was now standing at the mouth of a side alley, moving quickly as he could without stepping on the dead, he made his way over.  
What he saw, turned his stomach.

Hermione was propped against the ally wall, her face a frozen mix of fear and despair as she stares unseeing up to the sky. In her arms sat his Teddy, his sweet face turned into her neck hiding away from the horrors behind him. 

“No, Nononononoooooo” this could not be happening! THIS COULD NOT BE HAPPENING!!!!!

If seeing Ron dead had broken his heart, finding Teddy his precious little Teddy dead at his hand. It was worse so much worse. Falling to his knees Harry pulled them into his arms. Rocking back and forth as he cried, deep broken sobs.

“No, give them back, give them back, give them back” he kept repeating ti over and over. Despret for this mistake to be undone. 

“I do not have the power to bring back the dead, Master” 

Harry had forgotten Deth was there, the entity had moved silently around him as gathering the souls of the dead. Not that Harry knew that’s what it was doing. At some point while Harry had been distracted, the entity had moved Ron, and had placed the Wizard beside Harry as he held onto Hermione and Teddy.

“Your Death, the dead is your domain” Hary whispered as he looked down at his family. They were gone, one stolen from him and the others taken by his own hands.

He couldn't even think about it, in his head, he could hear a voice screaming at him, yelling that he was a monster. But he couldn't wallow, not now.

“I deal with the taking of sols Master, not of the giving or creating. That is another all together” Death said, as it leaned down to press a hand to an old man who curled up on the marbled ground. The old wizard looked as if he had fallen as he tried to get away from the wave of death swept the ally. He looked as if he had been unable to get up, and had just curled in on himself, ad the mass of fleeing bodies at trampled ver him. 

Another wave of sickness washed over Harry, he was a monster.

“ If you can't do it, get someone who can, there has to be someone” Harry demanded

“oh, there is Master, but there's no need”

“What?” 

"For a man who lived a war for most of his youth, you are not very observant Master, look down” there went Death's inappropriate amusement again. 

Harry looked down, and as he did he heard the echoing sounds of multiple wizards Appariting into Diagon Alley.

"Looks like the calvary is here Master, you should go unless you wish to spend the rest of you years in a cell”

Harry was pulled to his feet by the entity, but Harry paid it no mind, as he stared down at the tree forms before him. They were breathing, Harry could see Ron larch chest moving up and down in ragged unsteady breaths, and Hermione as if she was sleeping mumbled something unintelligible as she pulled a soft whimpering Teddy to her chest.

They were alive.

“How?” Harry asked.

“Later Master, for now, I think its best you run”

“You there Harry Potter!”

Harry ran…

~~~~~~~  
Author's Note: THE END.... Just kidding, that's just the end of Act 1 A Saga of a Neverending Tragedy. ACT 2 should be here soon!


	6. Act2 Scene1: Bloody Hell!

Act 2 The Five Stages of Self-Destruction 

Capter 6 Act2 Scene 1: Bloody Hell!

It’s been three months since leaving the Wizarding World, since leaving Ron, Hermione, and Teddy; since leaving everything he knew behind. Harry’s life seemed to have revert itself back to a time Harry likes to call his “Survival Period ”. 

Most days were spent hiding, pretending to eat, or sleep, more hiding and drinking, lots and lots of drinking. He just wanted to forget. But, when he was sober and coherent enough, Harry had to thank Merlin for that he was alive for another day. Because although his mind was now a dark and unforgiving place, he knew that without his memories of War, and the survival experiences he learned then, he would be worse off. 

If not for all of the little things that he learned, like how to pitch and ward a tent, or how to stock bottomless survival kit filled with Dittany, nutrition and blood replenishing potions. Or how to cast all of thises obscure charms and spells, that would have thought were too dangerous, stupid or downright useless, if he had not actually had used them at some point in the last three months.  
All of these things he knew and now used, and would probably be using for the rest of his life, he had in his repertoire thanks as always to Hermione, Harry was sure hed had died already without them.  
But then again, he just might drown himself in alcohol anyway.

So…yah

*****

After running from the Aoras in Diagon Alley, Harry had made his way to 12 Grimmauld Place. Though he hadn't lived there since just after the war, he had Kreacher maintain the old house.  
So he knew that, that he could plan his next step there. The place was filled with centuries of knowledge and memories that he thought someone else, future Potters, Black and Weasleys would be able to use. He hadn't thought he would need the place, only thirteen years after the War had ended. Harry now knew how nieve he had been, how could he ever think fae would let him live a happy peaceful life, where he would one day have a family of his own to pass anything down to. But at least his naivety was of some use, because in the few hours after the Digon Alley incident, before he had left the wizarding world for good. Harry had used Grimmauld Place, as his refuge. at least for a little while...

The moment he enters the old house, Harry had warded down the dark house before calling for Kreacher to go to Gringotts and empty his volts it out of everything under the Potter and Black names, there would be no future Potters or Blacks to save anything for, so why not take it all before the Ministry could seize it. The second the old house-elf had popped out, Harry got to work, rushing to the addict that one housed Buckbeck the Hippogriff, searching for his old tent that he Ron and Hermione had used during the war. Once that was found, he went to Sirus’s old room where he found the mand Aurora issued trunk, through the tent inside, then went to work emptying the house of anything left of value. The first thing to go in was all of the books from the Black’s library. 

Much to Mrs. Weasly’s displeasure, Serius had saved every book woman had tried getting rid, Harry didn’t know if it was to spite the woman who seemed to berate him at every turn. But once the old house became his, Harry didn’t have the heart to empty it, after Sirus had gone to so much trouble to keep them. The second thing to pack was his bottomless pouch, since the War Harry, Hermione, and Ron had all gotten into the habit of carrying one. Never knowing when or if the contact would be needed. Hary went into the basement of the house, to the dark and cold potions lab, where he knew Kreacher kept the pantry stocked of any and ever potion might be needed by his danger magnet of a Master.

That done he went to pack himself some clothes and other little necessities he would need. By the time he was done, Kercher was back, little arms laden with five blugger sized pouches.

“ The Goblins were not happy Master, but Kriher toled them no one cared about their delicate sensibilities, and demanded every knut, and jewels, Krecher did.”

“Thank you Kercher, grate job… um is this all of it” Harry had asked confused, although the bags weren't small per se, Harry was certain they weren’t big enough to carry two vaults worth of old family money.

“Yes master, Kreacher had the stupid goblins count everything twice then he counted it himself, Kreacher then shrunk the bags for travel.” 

“Oh, well brilliant then Kreacher, this really saved me thank you.”

“No thanks, Master I serve the house of Black and you are the Black heir”

"… um Kreacher, I'm leaving and I doubt i'll ever be coming back, I-I did something terrible and the Aurors will be after me”

For a Kreacher looked up at Harry for a long silent moment, before nodding.

"Master be a Black through ant through, Kreacher saw what Master did, the Black blood runs strong in you no matter the dirty blood mixed in”

“Kreacher!” Harry hissed angrily.

“It be true, Master. Your Gratgrandother Be a Black and she was much like her niece that Lestrange girl, the Black Madness skipped a few generations, but it seem it has returned in you. Misstress, would be peased, a True Black Hair you’ll be.” 

Harry’s stomach twisted at the thought of him being anything Bellatrix Lestrange, but he didn't have the time to argue his sanity with the old House elf, so he just shook his head, and took the money.  
Harry spent less than an hour total in the Black ancestral home, moving quickly through the house with Kreacher on his heels, making sure he had everything he would need before finally turning to say his goodbyes.

“ Kreacher I kneed you to do something for me” Harry asked after a moment's hesitation as he reached into his bottomless pouch. 

“ anything Master” the old elf answered dutifully in his slow growling voice.

Harry pulled out one of the money bags and handed over to the elf.

“I need you to give this to Ron and Hermione, it for Teddy. I wish I had time to write something to them, but I need to go before the Ministry smarten up find an Order member to try to get in here”

“No one but you can get in Master”

“…um grate but just in case I really need to go” honestly he didn't care, he had taken anything of value, as well as his godfather's things. but he didn't bother telling that to the house-elf. 

“I will do as you say”

"Good, also go to the Weasleys, I don’t like the idea of you being here alone”  
“I Will Not”

Kreacher..” Harry tried to argue but Kreacher wasn't having any of it.

"No Master, I belong with the Black family, your red hared blood-traders are no Black. Kreacher’ll be fine Master.”

“…ok, I guess. But you take care of yourself Kreacher”

The house-elf just nodded, and that was that. Harry truly didn’t want to leave the old Houself by himself, but he had no time to stand around. 

So he left.

**********

That had been three months and ten days ago, and Harry was beginning to go a little stir crazy. Plus winter had come and stayed in his tent was becoming hazardous to his health, even with magic, he hadn't been a fan of it when he was on the run the first time. Doing it alone was even worse. That’s why he was now he was sitting in a dimly lit bar drinking his sorrows away. He was somewhere in muggle Korea, he had arrived exactly ten days ago, and after casing the town for a Wizarding Community, which there was none, and any news of the British Mass Murder Harry Potter, none of that front ether, thank Marlin.  
Harry had found himself a bar.

This wasn't his first time daring to go into civilization since going on the run, but bars were one of the only places he bothers to frequent.  
They were dark, secluded, and had lots of cheap liqueur…

Harry knew he was being stupid with this risk, but he couldn't stand being on his own. The silence and solitary life just didn’t seem to be agreeing with him. It was filled with nothing but dark, angry, guilt-ridden thoughts with nothing to distract him from all of the anguish that followed. Besides Harry was too much of a coward to face his demons alone, so that’s why he found himself sitting at the bar top, as he drank his sad little heart out, while watching the handsome bartender work from the corner of his eye, in slightly empty bar.

“Another drink,” the bartender asked, he was young and tall and willowy, dressed in black slacks and a tight dark blue turtle neck sweater. His dark hair, and he had soft-looking pink lips and pale skin that under dim light in the bar, looked as if it might be artificial. Although he didn’t know much of makeup, he was sure that what it was, but it didn’t stop Harry form thinking the man looked good. To Harry he almost seemed doll-like, with the paleness, contrasting with the dark hair, and even darker eyes lips. The whole look was a carefully put together, to check the eye, and Harry was sure helpt the young bartender get a hefty amount of tips, from both sexes. 

Without making eye contact Harry agreed to the drink with a nod.

“It’ll have to be the last then, we’ll be closing soon.” The bartender informed him.

Harry acknowledge this with a soft “uh-hu” as he siped on his dark drink.

“If…” the bartender started before cutting himself off, when he didn’t continue Harry dared to look up. The other man was looking at him, but not fully, his eyes were looking just over Harry’s shoulder as if he was unsure of his next words. For a moment the silence stretch between them, and Harry thought that would be the end of it. But then the bartender started again.

“I’ll be getting off in a moment, I just have to call out the end of the night to the rest of the floor, and clean up some stuff in the back. But if you want, we could meet up” it was said in such a softly confident way, that completely opposite of the shy look the man was giving Harry that it gave him whiplash.

Harry felt the blood rush to his cheeks, making him dizzy and his heart began pounding in his chest. It was now Harry's turn to look away. He was shocked and completely unprepared, he knew he had been watching the bartender, he couldn't help it. I was just, well he had no excuse for it. The man was beautifully handsome and Harry was an awkward little creep that could help staring.  
but apparently hadn't been as creepy as he thought because this man was asking him... well Harry didn't exactly know, but he was asking something of him.  
but damn, he didn't know what to do! he was on the run for Merlin sakes, but he was also lonely. Hence him being in the bar in the first place. 

He was so pathic, and weak, and... so, so lonely.

“Bloody Hell…”

Autors Note: Hope you like the begainig of Act2!


	7. Act2 Scene 2: Then, I’ll try not to get offended.

Chapter 7 Act2 Scene 2: Then, I’ll try not to get offended.

Harry had said no.

Of course, he did; he was on the bloody run for Merlin sake! 

But that didn’t change the fact that he wanted to say yes.

It didn’t change the fact that Harry desperately wanted to meet with the handsome bartender.  
It didn’t change the fact that he just wanted a moment, where nothing mattered except the gentle touch of another.

FUCK!!! He was so Pathic, so desperate… so fucking lonely. 

Its been over a month since Harry had made a total ass of himself, with the spectacular he made as had tried to excuse himself. He had tried to be polite about it, but still, admit without full out insulting the other male.

Harry doubted he had succeeded in that endeavor. Because how could anyone not be anything but insulted when someone practically runs away after giving a stuttered “S-sorry but No!”

Harry would have found the whole scene hilarious if it had been someone else; it was such a séance. He could only thank Merlin that the place had practically been empty, and so there were fewer witnesses to the otherwise scandalous moment between a local bartender. 

Still, that had been a month ago, and was the last time Harry had been inside the Bar. It was also the last time Harry’s poor withered soul had anything close to a proper drink since then.  
Too unsure of the town's exposure to the rest of the world, Harry hadn't dare to venter any deeper into the small Koren town. 

The Bar itself, sat just on the edge of the town, close enough to the traveling rodes, making it easier to blend into the crowd of strangers coming and going.

Although Harry couldn't hide his non-Korean fetchers, he did blind in better than most others. 

Though his brilliant shade of emerald green eyes were quite noticeable, his darker hair and slightly darker skin did let him blind into the crowds, alongside the local crowds of dark hair and various shades of skin tones. 

For the first time, Harry could thank Merlin for his darker skin, as long as he kept his head down, he could pass as a local from a distance. (if I previously made Harry pail, sorry that’s in error) 

As he stood in shadows of a side ally, watching the locals stager in and out of the small Bar. Harry wondered if he could sneak in without being noticed.  
It seemed pretty busy tonight. Harry shouldn't even be here; there were too many people. Too many eyes to see him, and minds that could create a memory of him, if the wrong person bother to look. 

But Harry liked this town, it was quiet, and no one asked questions. 

And Harry was Man enough to admit that there was also a beautiful bartender, keeping him from leaving. If only so he could apologize first. 

“Come on, harry Man up,” Harry scolded himself as he shifted in his stance, moving his weight from one foot to the other in agitation.

He hap probably been standing in the dark ally for an hour, but it felt more like ten. He was pumping himself up to go inside, just to talk himself out of it again. 

He being was ridiculous; Harry knew that. He was running for his life, and he was standing in a dark ally of a crowded bar because he had the hots for a bartender who probably didn’t want to see his face ever again.

It was beyond ridiculous; it was full-on stupidity.

“You are so fucking pathic, Harry.”

“I don’t know; I think your kind of cute… although standing in a dark alleyway is a bit creepy,” said a familiar voice from behind Harry, making the wizard jump about a foot in the air before he spun around to face the person who has snuck up behind him.

“Shit..” Harry spat as he stared into the dark eyes of the young bartender who had been occupying his mind.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to scare you. Sorry” the other man said as he stepped forward a bit more into the light.

“I-I, what are you doing here,” Harry demanded, his shock turning into suspicion as he took in his surrounding.

There was no one else around; the crowd of minglers from the Bar had dispersed while harry had been distracted. It was a rookie move, not being aware of his surroundings. He had let his guard down long enough for someone to sneak upon him, and now he was in a precarious situation.

Ethier, the hansom bartender, was a threat, or he was an awkward moment waiting to happen. Ether way, harry wanted to run away like a coward.

The bartender watched Harry for a moment before responding to the Wizard's question.

“This ally leads to a short cute from my house; I usually use it to get to work,” he said, before continuing. “ I didn’t think you'd show up again; you left like I threatened you or something” it was clear to Harry from the tone in the man voice that he had indeed offended him in their last encounter.

“I’m s-sorry about that; I don’t know why I freaked like that,” Harry said embarrassed.

There was a moment of silence between them before the other responded.

“ It’s alright, I guess I got my wires crossed. I didn’t mean to offend you,” the younger man said as he stepped forward to move past Harry.

As the other Man moved past him, Harry took a moment to observe his face; it was clear to Harry that his actions hurt the other. Buy the slight crease in his brows and tightening of his lips, he was trying to hold in his emotions.

Harry couldn't let the Man believe whatever hurtful thoughts were going through his mind at that moment. Harry had enough experience with others being judgemental toward him for his sexual preference, that the idea of anyone thinking he thought that way at all made his stomach hurt.

“You didn’t get you weird crossed,” Harry blurted out before the other Man could step out of the alleyway.

The bartender turned to face Harry, his brows creased further into a frown.

"What?”

“ I-I don’t want you to think that I'm, uh…. I’m n-not a bigot.”

Silence

“I mean, I am gay..., so you didn’t get your message or whatever wrong. I just not…” Harry was at a loss of what to say. How can he tell this man that he was so scared to get close to anyone, because it was unlikely that he would be in town much longer? How can he explain that he couldn't tell him anything about himself, or else exposing them both to danger?

He couldent, and he wasent the best lier so…

“You're just not attracted to me.”

“What?” this time it was Harrys turn to be confused.

“ I get it. You don’t have to make up something nice to say. I mean, I wish you had just said so before. It was a bit hurtful how you just ran away, but I guess not everybody has tact. But whatever,” the bartender had moved back into the ally, to stand beside harry, and Harry couldn't help but stare at the other man.

How could he think he was not attracted to him?

Well life the other had stated, Harry had run away from him, so yah. The other man had come to the only conclusion with the information he had. But still, Harry couldn't help but shake his head in denial.

“No, that’s not it, you beautiful and fuck, I wanted to say yes. But… I won't be in town much longer, and I'm not good at this kind of thing,” Harry tried explaining himself as he stared down at his feet in shame. 

Merlin, he wish he could explain himself better, but he couldn't. 

There was another moment of silence before the sound of the other man moving closer made Harry lookup.

“You think I'm beautiful?”

Harry swallowed, eyes wide as the bartender moved even closer to him until they were barely inches apart.

“Yeah…” Harry admitted.

“If I kiss you, will you run away” the other Man asked, there was a small smirk across his plush lips, and Harry couldn't help but stare at them.

"Probably” harry whispered absentmindedly

“Then I’ll try not to get offended,” was whispered back before their lips collided.

```````  
Authors Note: Sorry for the totally late update, school and life has been crazy with this COVID-19 Quarantine situation. Hope you everyone is safe and well and enjoys this chapter.


	8. Act2 Scene 3: Who in Merlin’s name is Harrison?

Chapter 8, Act2 Scene 3: Who in Merlin’s name is Harrison?

His name was Shin, the bartender and Harry was smitten. 

Of course, he was, as attention-starved and lonely as Harry was. He wasn't so far gone that Harry wasn't oblivious to the fact that he was being obnoxiously gooey. 

It was as if a strange "I'm lonely" button inside his brain had been switch on the moment Harry allowed himself to embrace the other man’s attention. 

One moment Harry was running from the idea of Shin to knowing his name, and the next, he was practically begging the other man to look at him. 

It was sad and pathetic, but Harry admittedly too was far gone to this fact, and decided to ignoring that little tidbit. 

But really could how could anyone blame Harry, Shin was the first person in months that Harry had any kind of positive interactions. 

The bartender was sweet and kind and had a strange affection for Harry’s accent, which had Harry found flattering, even though he still thought it was weird.

Shin could always go to the stuffy little town of Surry England and find a plethora of other guys with the same dialect and accent that he had.

But now that he thought about it, Shin was less likely to find a young gay man to share his affections.

Actually...

The bartender would more likely find a closeted old fart, who had a white-collar job, with a nagging wife and three bratty, spoiled kids who never appreciated anything he did for them.

This poor sap would most likely spent his life regretting his life choices while laughing at bigoted gay jokes of his colleges, while thinking he needed better friends but too scared to actually find any… 

Merlin, that was freakishly specific, and hunting string of thoughts and Harry didn't want to think about anymore. 

The point of all that mess was that Harry really liked Shin, and ok, he had just met the guy, and admittedly he wasn't Ron.

The maybe love of his life, that was married to his best friend, and probably heated his guts for getting him, and his wife killed.

But he made it better by somehow bringing them back to life, and… Merlin! He needed to stop monologuing his problems. 

The point was Shin was available, and he liked Harry, and Harry really, really enjoyed being liked by someone available.

That being said, Harry didn’t deny that he was being reckless with his life. Harry also knew that he was putting the other man’s life in danger. But he didn’t care…

No... fixing that, of course, Harry cared; he wasn't heartless. 

There was always that nagging voice in the back of his mind, telling Harry that he was putting an innocent life in danger, but he ignored it.

He ignored the warning bells by telling the voice that he’d be gone before anything could go wrong. 

Still, although Harry was being a sad phatic idiot, he wasn’t entirely stupid.

He might be ignoring the voice telling him to leave and never return, but he didn’t ignore his instincts when they told him to take precautions. 

Harry might be selfish enough to stay, but if he was going to stay for a little while, he was going to place as many monitoring wards and traps around the town as possible. 

After their kiss in the alleyway, Harry and Shin had separated both grinning like teenage fools. Shin had wanted Harry to come into the Bar with him, but Harry had declined, saying he'd come back when the other man shift ended.

Harry could see the doubt on the bartenders face even though the dark, but the other man hadn't argued. He was kissing Harry once more before leaving the Wizard alone. 

As Harry stood there for a moment, debating with himself on what to do, he tried talking himself out of doing something stupid.

But it was no use, he had already started this little charade, and he wanted to stay in the bubble of peace a little longer. 

So after another moment of hesitation, Harry pulled out his wand before placing his first set of wards on the Bar, followed by one for protection. 

For the next few hours, Harry traveled the streets of the small town, placing monitoring wards in various alley and any others he could think of before he returned to the Bar.

He was just in time to find Shin locking up.

“All done,” Harry asked as he walked up to the young bartender.

Jumping in surprise, Shin dropped his keys before turning to face Harry.

“Oh- your back.” 

“I told you I would be,” Harry shrugged embarrassed.

“Yes, but you didn’t seem too sure,” Shin said back as he bent to retrieve his keys before he finish locking the door.

Harry watched him in silence, unsure of how to respond.

“It's ok, I had time to think while I worked, and I get it. You said you weren’t planning on staying in town long. I'm also guessing that your not keen on relationships.” Shin said as he turned back to face Harry, before moving past him. 

After a slight pause, Harry followed.

“What makes you say that?” Harry asked 

“I don’t know, probably because even while we kissed earlier, you still looked terrified. It could have just been me, but I get the feeling that you want to run away just as much as you want to stay.”  
Harry couldn't help feeling impressed by the other’s intuition. 

“Your right, but its nothing to do with you,” Harry admitted.

“That's reassuring,” Shin laughed awkwardly as he turned into the alleyway from earlier.

Harry paused before entering, his hands creeping into his pockets, his fingers gripping his wand.

“ I get that your not wanting to start something, but we don’t have to think about that now.” Shin was still talking, as he lead Harry through the alley.

“ We just met, and although I think you hot, I don’t just up and start relationships with strangers. I was hoping we could have some fun, no strings attached, and if something more happens latter, then we could deal with it then.” 

Harry stayed silent as the other talked; it was reassuring that Shin didn’t seem to mind Harry’s silence, well equipped at filling in for him. 

Harry thought it was funny; he seemed to have a thing for talkers… Ron had been a talker.

Thoughts of Ron sets Harry’s brain on fire with a flurry of images and a drowning since fear and pain thought Harry's system.  
Images of Ron, Hermione, and little Teddy lying dead on a mass of other lost faceless souls from the incident in Diagon Alley. The echoes of the terror-filled screams filled his ears, and all Harry could do was moan pitifully as he cruel into himself. 

Everything was lost; he was a monster; he didn’t deserve comfort and soft touches. What was he doing here with this sweet guy that knew nothing of the dangers Harry brought in his wake. 

Run… run Harry, you don’t belong here, you'll just mess this up too.  
Run, run away, runrunrunrunnnnnnnnnnn….

“Har…Harri- Harrison! Harrison breathe, it's ok, oh god, please don’t die in this disgusting fucking alley! Harrison, come on breath with me, in and out… in… and… out. Fuck, Harrison breathe..”

Oh, gods, Harry couldn't breath, and his head was spinning a who in Merlin name is Harrison? breath in and out…

“Yes, that is Harrison, in and out… your ok, just breathe.”

The alleyway was silent except for Harry's ragged attempts at breathing, and Shin’s desperate monolog while he tried to keep the Wizard from passing out.  
It was a while before Harry finally realized he was having a panic attack, and Shin surprisingly had stayed with him to get him through it.

Also, apparently, his name was now Harrison? When did that happen? 

As Harry finally began to calm down enough to think, he remembered his fake muggle ID list his name as Harrison James. 

Oh… yah

“Are you ok” Shin whispered once he noticed that Harry was breathing regularly again.

Harry nodded, “ yeah, thanks.” 

…

“I'm sorry,” Harry apologized after a moment of awkward silence.

“… don’t be sorry; I guess I was a bit pushy. I understand if this is too much for you, we can pretend the kiss didn't happen an-“

“No!” Harry cut in desperately

…

“No, this wasn’t you, i-I have some problems I'm working through, and sometimes that happens, I'm sorry.”

Harry tried to explain without actually explaining.

“Well… like I said, don’t be sorry. My sister has panic attacks, so I’m used to them, but if you need time, we can try to hang out another time.”

Harry so desperately wanted to cruel up and sleep, he was drained from the unexpected attack of emotions. He was ashamed to have already shown how much of a head case he was to this beautiful man, But Harry also wanted to salvage the night with the other man.

“No, if your still willing i-I want to try still and get to know you,” Harry whispered back, embarrassed and desperately hoping that he didn’t just ruin things with his freakishness.

There was a moment as the two stared at one another before a soft smile crossed Shin's lips, and he stood up.

Harry hadn't noticed that they have somehow ended up kneeling in the grit and grime of the alleyway.

“Oh, I’m still willing handsome, come on we can go to my place, and I’ll make us a cup of something nice and hot, and we can cuddle."  
Shin was full-on grinning now as he stuck his hand out to Harry, and pulling him up.

“Cuddle?” Harry asked flabbergasted

“ Yup, I’m a full-on cuddler; if there were a contest on who is the best cuddler in the world, I’d win,” Shin laugh as he began dragging Harry out of the alley and towards the street.

“That sounds nice” Harry admitted.

“Oh baby, it will be, and if your good, there be a kiss goodnight in there for you.”

Harry silently prayed to the stars that he could be good, just for a little while, no freakishness, or danger, or Death.

He really wanted that kiss goodnight.

Author’s Note: sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy this chapter. I am almost done with Act 2!


	9. Act2 Scene 4: Morning babe!

Chapter 9, Act2 Scene 4: Morning babe!

Harry felt strange.

Ever since meeting Shin, Harry found that his mornings seemed a little bit brighter, his nights a little bit warmer, and heart just a bit lighter. 

Harry had never really felt this way before, except in his first few years at Hogwarts, when everything seemed newer, and he was hopeful.

Now with Shin, Harry couldn't help but think that maybe he had been right in staying. 

Its been another four months since the Diagon Ally incident; a total of seven months have gone by, and Harry hasn't seen a single sing of the wizarding world on his tail. 

Harry will admit that he has found himself a quiet life here in the little Korean town. 

Although Harry hadn't fully moved in, he was now officially saying with Shin in his little apartment around the corner from the Bar. 

It was a quaint one-bedroom apartment with a kitchenette and a small bathroom, but the two of them made it work. 

Waking up with Shin curled up against his side was like made Harry feel like a King; the other man’s soft fingertips seemed to always cress Harry’s chest just right, frequently soothing Harry to sleep, or as  
they were doing now, gently coaxing him awake for another day. 

Shin’s kisses goodnight were only bested by his kisses good morning, and Harry knows he's dramatic and sappy. But he couldn't help it…. he was just so God dame Happy!

Happy!!! 

The novelty of such a revelation has yet to wear off for Harry.

It's been a while since Harry was truly happy, and that falls true for even before the incident.

Harry has spent so many years watching others be happy that, most times, his happiness was only for others. 

His first real happy moment that he could remember was finding out that his Hogwarts letter was genuine.

Then receiving Hedwig from Hagrid, meeting Ron… and knowing Sirius.

But after that, there was never a truly happy moment for him, and only him. The only thing that harry could remotely say came close to a real happy moment for Harry was the night before Ron and  
Hermione's wedding, when Harry told Ron how he felt.

Don’t ask him why the night before his best friends' wedding was the right moment he decided to come clean, but Harry had realized that if he hadn't, he would regret it for the rest of his life.  
*****

The moment the words “ I love you” left Harry’s lips, his heart froze. He stared at Ron’s back, who had been facing away.

But the moment he spook, Harry could see Ron’s body stiffen, and he feared he had made a mistake.

There was a moment of silence as Harry waited, but Ron hadn't turned around. Instead, the readahead continued to face away as he begins to speak.

“ I know you love me, Harry; I'd be stupid not to. But as much as I know this, and as much as I love you too. We cant be in love.”

For a moment, Harry felt his heart clench.

“Don’t misunderstand me; I wish things could be different; I wish I had noticed my feeling for you a little sooner. Maybe things would be different. But I love Hermione, and we will be married tomorrow, and that’s how things will be.

As he talked, Ron had turned to face Harry, his broad shoulders straight and his chin lifted with such confidence and sincerity, that Harry knew that every word the other man spoke was real.

Strangely Ron’s words had been a comfort to him, even though Ron had confessed to Harry that the only thing standing in the way of him being in Hermione's shoes was timing.

Harry somehow found this reassuring, for, at the age of 20, Harry was a war veteran, newly acquainted to the world of possibilities and options. 

He had never confessed his feeling to the redhead because he had felt that in the end, he would be dead, and Ron would live on to marry someone else and live happily ever after. 

When he has realized the War was over, he and many others had been too busy grieving to think of anything else. 

Two years later, Ron had asked Hermione to marry him, and Harry was slapped in the face with the reality that the man he loved was going to marry their best friend without ever knowing how he felt.

It was a panic-filled three months before the wedding was to happen before Harry got the courage to say something, and now here they were.

The thought that if Harry had just said something in their school years, maybe he would be the one walking down the isles tomorrow, was a daunting one. But Harry wasn't angry or sad, not really. He loved Hermione and wanted her to be happy.

If Ron were to marry anyone that wasn't him, Harry would be angry if it wasn't Hermione. 

Without Harry noticing, Ron had moved closer to him, his rough hands cupped Harry's cheeks, bringing the raven-haired Wizard out of his thoughts.

“ Maybe in our next life, we could get a chance at trying this out, Harry,” Ron whispered as he leaned forward, their lips just inches apart before Ron turned his face slightly to kiss Harry’s cheek.

Another moment of silence, as Harry’s heart pounded in his chest, before he could even think of responding. 

Eyes closed, Harry took a deep breath, before opening his eyes again, a cheeky smile crossed his lips as he looked up into warm deep brown eyes of his best mates.

“ your such a tease.”

The two laughed at that and separated. That moment would ever be scorched in Harry’s mind as the only moment he and Ron was and could ever could have been something more than friends. 

They never talked about that moment again, and Harry tried not to think about it too often.

The next day, Harry and Ron acted as if that moment had never happened, as they prepared for the wedding. 

And later that night, after watching Hermione walk down the isles looking beautiful and radiant, and Ron looking mesmerized as he watched her, Harry found himself happy for them.

There was no jealousy, no anger, no resentment, nothing but happiness for his two best friends…

Happiness for others came so much easier for Harry.

*****  
But at this moment, lying in bed with Shin, Harry couldn't think of anything better than how happy he was in the moment. 

Nothing could ruin it, noting at all.

“ Morning, babe,” Shin whispered as his finger danced across Harry's chest.

Harry hummed happily in response, eyes still closed to the morning sun shining through the windows.

“ So I was talking to my sister the other night, and she wants to meet you.”

“…”

“…”

“Babe?” Shin’s voice was soft and coxing, and at this moment, Harry knew that had gravely miscalculated.

In the small Korean town, Harry might not be in danger of Wizards finding him. But he might be at risk of falling for a guy who wanted more then he could give him…

For the first time, Harry thought maybe he knows how Ron felt when the other man told him that they couldn't be together.

Even though he wanted it, more than anything, it just wasn't meant to me…

“ …Fuck!”

Author's Note: Hope you like this chapter. just one or two more before Act 2 is finished and Harry meets Loki!!! Cant wait!


End file.
